riverdalefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Spellman
"The Red Queen has been killing Witches for centuries, Jughead. It's time someone does something about her. And that someone might as well be me." Sabrina to Jughead. Sabrina Spellman is a travelling Witch from the neighboring town of Greendale. Early Life Sabrina was born on October 13th, 2002 to Edward and Diana Spellman. She never got to know them, however, as she was quickly taken away by her aunts Zelda and Hilda to be raised in Greendale. On her eighth birthday, she received her Familiar Salem Saberhagen. In The Riverdale Files Sabrina and Salem both appear in Riverdale after hearing reports of the Red Queen being sighted. Tired of her Witch sisters being killed and not wanting another town to be terrorized by her, she arrives to help. At first, no one but Jughead and Betty believe her story of her being a Witch until she shows them her powers. Over the course of the next few days, Sabrina spends time with the two. She eventually proves helpful when she cures Veronica from her Vampire disease. She aids the Riverdale Gang in driving the Red Queen away from the town and back to Greendale. Her and Salem depart shortly after that. Spellman ''Season 1 ''Spellman ''Season 2 ''Spellman ''Season 3 ''Spellman ''Season 4 ''Spellman ''Season 5 Personality Sabrina is a tough but friendly girl, always wanting what is best for her aunts and Salem. She also likes helping people as shown when she saved Veronica from the Vampire disease. Appearance Sabrina is a short girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She sometimes wears a pentagram necklace along with a werewolf's fang bracelet. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Sabrina has a number of different abilities: * '''Witchcraft' - Being a Witch, Sabrina has a vast arsenal of spells and hexes at her disposal. * Astral Projection - The ability to project your spirit form from your body. Sabrina uses this power to spy on the Red Queen. * Healing - Through the use of a spell, Sabrina can heal wounds and ailments. She can even cure people who are suffering from supernatural diseases. * Tactile Telepathy - When touching someone, Sabrina can read their minds. * Telekinesis - Through will power, Sabrina can manipulate objects without physical contact. This is shown multiple times through the story. * Pyrokinesis - Through a spell or will power, Sabrina can conjure and manipulate fire. * Electrokinesis - Like with fire, Sabrina can manipulate lightning on occasion. * Flight - Like all Witches, Sabrina can fly. * Immortality - Despite looking young, Sabrina is actually very old. She is stated to be 52 years old. Equipment * Spell book - Sabrina carries her spell book with her at all times. * Garlic - Sabrina carries around at least one clove of garlic with her to repel vampires. * Wolfsbane - Useful in potions and for warding off werewolves. Trivia * She's based off of the comic character of the same name. * She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. * She was featured on The Riverdale Files ''before going on to star in her own series, ''Spellman.